


Jane's Got a Point

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Cancer, F/M, Jane is having none of it, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki acts like a shit, Ragnarok, Thor: Ragnarok, what I hope happens in it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stop over on the way to prevent Ragnarok, Loki and Jane have a confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane's Got a Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I hope will happen, but it probably won't so... enjoy!

As much as Jane hated to leave the warmth of Thor’s embrace, especially when they were sleeping outside, huddled under his cape against the bone deep cold, but she had to. The vomit was bubbling up her throat and, after a desperate struggle with the weight of a massive bicep she made it out to a nearby tree just in time to throw up. Shivering and shaking in the aftermath, she spat out the last of the bile and staggered to a nearby stream to sip some water. It was tooth-achingly cold, but it took away the acidic taste and made her feel a lot better. She sat down on the bank under an indigo night's sky, the moons above full and bright, with the sounds of the forest surrounding her; the trees and bushes buzzing with wildlife. She glanced down at her reflection, watching her naked scalp, her cracked lips and pale skin settle into focus in the surface of the stream.

 _Good God_ , she thought, sitting back on her haunches _I look terrible._

Which was worse? The Aether or the cancer? Cancer probably. At least the Aether didn’t make her puke her guts up and lose her hair. Cancer certainly seemed to hurt more… although that was more the treatment than the actual illness.

She heard the rumbling snore of the Hulk nearby, and wondered if he would be Bruce again soon. She really needed the company, but she didn’t have the heart to wake Thor just yet. He’d had enough to deal with.

‘Hello Jane Foster.’

She sighed, for a blessed moment she forgot about their _other_ companion. The one chained to a tree with Mjolnir resting on his lap to prevent his escape. He wore no armour, no stupid helmet, just trousers and a shirt against the cold. His hair still lustrous about his shoulders and that _smile_ still remained. His eyes were fixed on her, a mixture of languid mockery and reluctant curiosity.

‘Not in the mood asshole,’ she replied, getting shakily to her feet.

‘Oh come on,’ Loki needled ‘I’m so bored I can barely think. You’d be good company.’

Jane shuddered and got to her feet ‘I’m going back to bed. I’m too sick to deal with you.’

‘Hmmm,’ he cocked his head to one side, smiling in that snake like way that he probably thought was charming ‘what ails you? If I may ask?’

‘None of your business.’

Loki huffed ‘Fine. Go back to my brother’s manly embrace. I’ll just sit here.’

‘You do that.’

Jane walked away, back to where Thor slept on, determined not to share company with Loki of all people. She was barely restraining herself from aiming a rock at his head.

‘I underestimated my brother’s interest in you,’ he called, making Jane stop involuntarily ‘I’d imagined he’d find another beautiful mortal maiden by now. Norns know there are plenty of them willing to climb him like ardent squirrel.’

Jane rolled her eyes ‘You always underestimate him. That’s why he kicks your ass on a regular basis.’

Loki just laughed ‘He clearly finds some other quality in you attractive, since you’re looking rather haggard these days. No offence.’

‘Plenty taken. Hope you get eaten by a bear or something.’

‘No bears here,’ he sighed ‘just bilgesnipe… oh and a few wild boar, some demon goats and wargs I’d imagine… that’s a wolf by the way.’

‘Hope there’s enough of you to go around,’ Jane spat and got to the edge of where Thor’s cloak was laid out.

‘I never guessed he’d love someone for their mind, their cleverness. That was never a quality he valued when we were growing up.’

‘Says you.’

Loki stilled ‘Had he only known the value of a clever mind in our youth, none of this would’ve ever happened-’

Upon reflection, Jane couldn’t remember why _that_ sentiment in particular made her spin round to give the bastard an earful and she _knew_ in theory he was just trying to get a rise out of her, but she was  _not_ going to let him pass the buck to Thor of all people.

‘Listen you pretentious dick-bag,’ Jane snapped, stalking towards him ‘Thor is not at fault here, he never tried to enslave humanity when Daddy didn’t get him what he wanted.’

Loki smirked. Dammit, he’d won the first round, but Jane was damned if she were going to let him win again.

‘I assure you mortal,’ he drawled ‘it’s a lot more complicated than that.’

‘Is it though?’ Jane folded her arms ‘Cause from where I’m standing, instead of trying to kill hundreds of innocent people, maybe it would’ve been healthier to, oh I don’t know, do literally anything else?’

‘I was trying to fight my brother.’

‘When he was vulnerable, with a giant face-laser robot, in a town full of men, women and children.’

‘It was but a handful. You and my brother evacuated them.’

‘Doesn’t matter if there were five or five hundred, they were innocent people and _you_ put them in danger you arrogant ass! You destroyed their town!’

Loki rolled his shoulders ‘I thought I was due-’

‘Oh save it, I don’t want to hear you try to justify any of the _three_ times you attempted genocide.’

He actually laughed ‘You think your people so special? How many lives do you think Thor has ended in his adventures-’

‘He never attacked unarmed civilians, he fought attackers hand to hand, don’t you _dare_ try to justify your screw ups. You and Thor are nothing alike!’

‘Don’t I know it Jane Foster! Do you think I never noticed? He, the Golden Son of Asgard and I, the Little Bronze Prince, set to inherit-’

‘A giant-ass palace? A library of knowledge spanning millennia? Magic? Riches? Oh wow, that’s tough. I feel for you.’

‘It was not a throne!’

It was Jane’s turn to laugh now ‘You are… amazing. I can’t believe this.’

‘I am suited to rule, but I was never given the chance! Thor was always assumed to be the one who would be King, not by ability, but by chance of birth! Brute strength and bull-headed bravery win over a keen mind and common sense on Asgard!’ Loki seemed genuinely angry now, though Jane couldn’t tell for sure ‘What do you know of humiliation mortal? Of ridicule? Of being cast aside whilst lesser men are given on a silver platter what you would’ve earned through sweat and blood?!’

She just snorted, then strode over so that she was under a foot away from him, leaning in close enough to look him right in the eye.

‘You try being a woman in a STEM field sometime. I know quite a bit about being ignored and ridiculed, never turned me into a murderer.’

Had he not been chained up, he could easily kill her. He looked like he might. She had a feeling he’d planned it to escalate so quickly, so that he could rant and she would listen to him. Under any other circumstances, she’d feel sorry for him, but thinking about what he did to Puente Antiguo, to Erik, to New York… her sympathy went out the window. When she remembered her mentor, a man she’d known her whole life, crying and shivering as he tried to pull his mind back together slowly over years and years of drugs and therapy...

‘I? A murderer? Did you forget about the time I saved your life?’ Loki’s voice was low, but dangerous.

‘No,’ she shot back ‘whilst I’m grateful, I’m not about to forgive you. It’s not my place to. One life doesn’t make up for thousands. Also-’

She stopped. Something occurred to her.

‘Why _did_ you save my life?’

Loki shrugged ‘Altruism?’

‘Or Thor would’ve caved your skull in if you let me die.’

‘Same difference.’

‘Wow.’

They remained silent, Jane not sure if she should walk away. It was tempting, but she could never leave a fight without making damned sure she’d at least given it a damned good try. It was Loki who spoke first ‘May I ask you something?’

‘Depends.’

‘What… what did you do to my brother to make him love you so?’ He leered ‘Aside from the obvious.’

Jane thought she might throw up again ‘You’re disgusting.’

He raised an eyebrow ‘We’re not that different you know, if what you say is true. We both know the indignity of those in power undervaluing our talents, both of us… studious, clever, quick witted in verbal sparring.’

‘I know you’re trying to flatter me, but if you don’t stop, next time I puke, I’ll aim for your head.’

‘So why did _you_ get my brother’s undying affection, even as you wither like a winter flower and I… well,’ he looked pointedly at his chains ‘... I earned his scorn and mockery.’

Jane threw up her hands ‘Hell if I know, but I’m pretty sure it’s because, amongst other things, I’ve not tried to both figuratively and literally stab him in the back on multiple occasions.’

Loki just sighed ‘Is everything I say a chance to insult me? I just wanted a civil answer.’

‘Yes it is and no you didn’t. You just want me to provide you with some excuse that none of this is your own fault. That I have some magical quality that you can blame for your screw ups, well, not today Satan.’

He rolled his eyes ‘Is it so wrong to want some answers? Some redemption?’

‘If you wanted redemption, maybe lying to Thor about your death and screwing over Asgard whilst he lived blissfully unaware of it was not the best way of going about it.’

‘Ha, he would’ve had me thrown back in my cell the minute he learned I still drew breath.’

‘You sure about that?’ Jane narrowed her gaze ‘I mean, _now_ that’s true, but had you gone to him the minute you realised you weren’t dead, he probably would’ve forgiven you. Maybe even let you escape.’

‘You sure of that?’

‘Yeah… yeah I am.’

‘You think you know him?’

‘I’d like to think so.’

He shifted pointlessly under Mjolnir’s weight ‘Perhaps you’re not as clever as I gave you credit for.’

‘You never think anyone is as clever as you,’ Jane pointed out ‘Thor is way smarter than you think and, more importantly, his kindness probably would’ve extended to you if you just let go of your _need_ to be King of the Hill for once and admitted that you were sorry.’

‘I _did_ ,’ he spat ‘or did you not hear me when I was dying in his arms?’

‘And then you pissed all that away the minute you did God-knows-what to Odin and took the throne!’

Loki’s face was a mask of white fury.

‘Were I not chained to this tree-’

‘Loki, you can’t scare me,’ she jabbed a finger at her head ‘I’m fighting cancer. You’re small potatoes by comparison.’

‘I’d make your death long, slow and so painful-’

‘More painful than chemo? Hah, good luck with that.’

He fumed uselessly ‘I see the other quality that draws my brother to you- you are as pig-headed as he. Which, for one so fragile I could snap betwixt my fingers, is not the most sensible quality.’

‘I’d disagree,’ Jane backed away ‘I survived a artefact from the beginning of time and I am not about to be beaten by cancer or you. And with that…’

She lifted Thor’s cloak before she turned to him once more ‘I bid you goodnight, you evil green prick.’

 

He watched her go, waited until he was sure she had settled back in Thor’s arms and that the Hulk had settled after the briefest of stirrings that scared him more than he cared to admit. Then relaxed and smiled to himself.

‘I knew I liked her,’ he muttered.

 

It would be a shame to let Hela kill her after all.


End file.
